Longings
by chupeechan
Summary: Hermione wants her two roommates. Read what she does to win them over. PWP One-shot. - photo not mine


**Disclaimer: Not mine ! I'm not blonde or english or rich ! JKR owns it all. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Hello there ! This is the first time I write in engligh. I'm not a native speaker (I'm french so the punctuation may not be like it would)** so** please forgive me for the misuse of vocabulary, grammar... Here is my first smutty PWP ! I hope you'll enjoy it ^^**

* * *

She did not know how she ended up in this situation. Ok. She was lying. She knew exactly how. Months to fantasize, touching herself in order to attempt to release the tension or at least a part of the disorder that she lived.

She wanted her two roommates.

Passionately, ardently, madly. She was almost ready to land in their room. Yes, _their_ room! How these two became lovers, she had no idea. But the simple fact to imagine them naked, teasing, licking... Their bodies brushing, under the pressure of the other one … It was enough to take one of her toys out in order to relieve herself. When they'd forgot to privatize their lovemaking, she could not help but listen, imagining herself with them, participating ...

Yes, she, Hermione Jean Granger dreamed to fuck, because there was no other word, with Severus Snape and Sirius Black! And she would finally realize her erotic chimeras.

She knew that Severus was the dominant one in the relationship. And even if she was a Gryffindor against all odds, she was afraid of being rejected ... A potion allowing her to remove her inhibitions was her main weapon. An adding to what she wore. Black silk corset and lace underwear of the same color. All, enhanced with stockings and garters, plus the high heels, themselves as black as the lingerie. She had put over a bottle green dress robe very conservative, provided with a multitude of silver buttons. So Severus and extremely Slytherin. But it was the success leading to the evacuation of all this sexual frustration accumulated by their fault.

She trapped him in Grimmauld's library, busy to drink brandy and fly over the magazine dealing with potions he received each month. She did not speak. Simply stood in front of him and began to unbutton the garment when she saw him look up at her. Button by button. Slowly, relentlessly, until the last. There, she opened the robe, leaving him appreciate what lay underneath, then got rid of it. Letting the fabric fall at her feet. She went up to him and reveled in the glow of his obsidian iris. She knew she was leading the dance and was going to win the prize. She put a hand on each arm of the chair where he was and spoke her first words to her former potions professor.

" I want you Severus. But you, do you want me? " She asked.

" Are you sure, witch?" Severus answered.

" More than ever!"

In an instant he was on her. She allowed with joy her future lover dominance as he lied her down on the thick oriental carpet which adjoined the chimney. She had always been attracted by his eyes. And now feel them mentally undressing her, rendered her weak and helpless under their weight. And that nose! With a nose like that, she could not help thinking that the man should excel in the art of making a woman come buccally. She had dreamed so much of this that the simple fact of thinking about it brought her body to produce the famous clear musky liquid own by any woman, moistening her lingerie and leading Severus to act. His rough hands were all she had longed for. He proceeded slowly, almost teasing, discovering her body as the former teacher he was. She feasted from his appreciative murmurs and his lavished caresses. His index finger traced the outline of her jaw, her neck and finally her chest. There, he played with the buttons of flesh erected, prepared in anticipation of what he would do. She felt his other arm slip under her back and unclip her bra. He got rid of the object and resumed his exploration, adding a thumb and helping the index finger turning and pinching the nipple. She let out a groan and rubbed her thighs against each other, trying to appease the hunger she felt and friction was the only way possible at this time. He stopped her with a gesture and unfastened her garters. He swiftly got rid of her lingerie, smelling it before pocketing the garment.

" Your musky smell makes my mouth water, witch. Spread your legs, I want to admire you."

She did as he asked, without any shame and felt moisture running down her privacy. With one finger, he traced the contours of her femininity, not forgetting any corner, snatching moans that she stifled, biting her lips. He went down on her suddenly and she felt his mouth to the same path as his finger a moment earlier. Then she forgot everything when he entered his tongue in her and buried his nose in the confines of her sex, reaching her clitoris without difficulty.

" Merlin praise that nose! " She uttered with difficulty.

A vibration, like a hold laugh, echoed against her skin already sensitized. She moaned louder. The nasal appendage of this man was a gift to women! She felt him tickle the most sacred spot of her body, where nobody had gone before him and this simple gesture made her lose her footing. She screamed his name several times before she drew him to her, kissing passionately.

" You'll quickly realize that this is far from being finished, woman! " He growled.

Hermione did not know why he called her witch or woman but the passionate way he had to say it drove her crazy. She felt womanly under his touch. He got rid of his clothes with a spell and she was finally able to see him naked, in all its glory. His body was thick and muscular, not like those over-inflated sportsman, but as a boxer. But what caught her eye was his manhood. Merlin, the man was hung like a hippogriff! She licked her lips at the sight of the erect member, hoping to taste it shortly.

" Oh no, witch! You can play with my cock later! Now get down on all fours! "

Circe she loved to submit to Severus! She did what was expected of her and waited for his next move. She felt the head of her lover's impressive manhood probe the entry of her vagina and breathed an excited sigh. He went slowly and was soon completely in her. She had never experienced feeling a more glorious than this one! She felt full. She had always thought there was something missing with her previous partners and now she was finally satisfied. And he didn't even move! He ran a hand under her belly and helped her up. Her back against his torso, impaled on his member and legs apart. He had his knees on the ground, one hand on one of her breast and the other on a hip. She leaned against him and put her hands to his neck. He began to move slowly. So slowly that she was annoyed. She wanted to go faster, stronger.

" You will do as I choose, woman. You will get your due, believe me! "

It is in this position that Sirius found them. When she saw the other dark-haired man of the house, Hermione thanked the potion she had the intelligence to take. After all, she was not called the brightest witch of her generation for nothing! Thus, the fact that Sirius found her, legs apart and fornicating with Severus absolutely not embarrassed her. Instead, her body produces a little more lubricant under his appreciative gaze.

" I see that you're not boring yourself when I'm not around Severus ..." Said the animagus.

"Shut up Black. Undress and help me!"

Hermione looked at Sirius getting rid of his clothes. Stripteasing like a muggle. When he was finally naked, she admired the way the flames illuminated his body, sublimating his abs and giving life to his many tattoos. And his cock... Less thicker than Severus but longer. Her elders had definitely many advantages over the younger generation. He gave her a wink and a devastating smile before getting on his knees. Then he teased her clit like Severus had done before him. Knowing that he not only licked her but also their lover caused her a new surge of hormones. She dropped one of her hands and grabbed the head of the former inmate. She knew that her position allowed Sirius to have access to all the interesting parts of his lovers. Also, she was not surprised when she felt him venturing towards her anus. His movements were smooth and without noticing at first, a first finger was introduced. The movement he made in order to prepare her, threatened to send Hermione in a new wave of devastating pleasure. The fact that Severus changes position cut it much to her frustration.

" I was going to cum Severus! " She admonished.  
" I know! " He retorted with this typical Slytherin smile.  
" Bloody Slytherin! "

She was now riding the one everyone took to be an austere man, Sirius still working its progression. She soon heard a whispered spell and felt the head of the sex of her second lover try to deflower her hole. She first felt a slight pain turning then into pleasure when it was fully thrust. She had never felt so good. She was finally complete. Filled and completed. The beginnings were somewhat chaotic, but soon they found a rhythm. When one came out, the other entered. Coming and going. Again and again. Until their antics become frantic. Hermione was the first to succumb. Her orgasm came hard and fast, precipitating into an abyss of delight and blurring his vision. She heard more or less her lovers to join and they fell exhausted on the carpet they had baptized.

Hermione felt the waves of her orgasm continue to affect her. She managed to make her fantasy a reality and was lying between the two objects of her affections. Here was her place and seeing how her lovers were holding her, they had no more desire to see her go than her...

* * *

**Tadaa ! That was not easy to translate ! But, I really hope you liked it. Please review and give me your advice (good or bad), it would mean a lot. There's so much more fic in english than in french, I would love to know your thoughts :D**


End file.
